Reunion of Percabeth!
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: This is totally behind. Screw it! I did anyway, my own little version of Percabeth getting reunited!


_A/N: This is ssssssssoooooooo late. I'm gonna do it anyway! This is my own little Percabeth reunion, and don't get me wrong I love Rick's version! So here it is:_

* * *

The Argo II slowly descended, each second as agonizing as the last. I gave a small growl in frustration, I just needed to see Percy. Evil thoughts still bounced around my mind, _Has he found a hot Roman girl? What if I don't get remembered? Maybe hie Poseidon side has come to sense and he decided he hated my guts?. _

"Don't worry Annie, we'll be landed faster now!" Leo teased from the control room.

"Annabeth! Not Annie!" I snapped, at this very moment I was over his annoying banter. I _needed _to get to Percy now! Can't they all tell how stressful this is? _No, because the one person who trusted their life in their hands and who took a poisonous knife for them had not gone missing for 8 months and forgotten every single them about themselves!_ _When I_ _get down there I'm going to slap him so hard! Or kiss him senselessly? Oh great! Now I'm fighting with myself! _I was so involved with inner fight that I didn't see Piper sneak up behind me, if anyone could get my troubles a daughter of Aphrodite could.

"Holding out okay?" She leaned against the railing along side with me, her face worried.

I gave a small nod, but it didn't qualify as a answer to Piper,"Fine" I meant to sound it, my voice came out raspy and like I was going to burst into tears. Piper gave me a hug patted my back like a best friend should. I could have stayed there for hours, her embrace was almost the same as Percy's but the host pitching to one see and the ground rapidly approaching, kinda put a damper on things.

"Landed!" A sweaty Leo burst on deck, he was panting heavily yet he grinned like a mad man that escaped from a prison he was meant to be in for his life. My heart jumped when I thought of getting of the Argo II and seeing my Seaweed Brain. Leo smirked when I absentmindedly grinned, he winked. Jason joined us on deck, along with his older sister Thalia, who was excused from her hunter duties for this quick meeting, and a few other campers that brought another way home. Clairsse, Chris, Rachel, Conner and Travis, Katie, Malcolm, and Grover.

"Go on, slap him for me?" Thalia cane to my side and gave me a slight nudge. The romans had already gathered below, pointing and gasping. I crawled down the rope ladder, trying to calm my overacted nerves. It really didn't work, they still felt like combusting. My sneakers touched down and I flipped around scanning the anxious mob. Right when I felt hopeless, he came forward. His hair was just as messy as the night he left me along. He was a few inches taller, is muscles seems larger and he was a lot tanner. His eyes made my heart melt. They gave a look that made me certain he had no doubt I was his Annabeth, Wise Girl. I surged straight towards, right when I was going to spring into his arms I remembered how I angry I was. I dug my heel into the grass and whipped my hand across his face, the crowd freaked out, but held still. A girl, my age, with black hair and eyes, had her palm, up her metal was decorated with medals and a purple cloak billowed out behind her. Percy's hand covered his injured cheek, his eye wide. I wasn't finished though,

"You idiot! I can't believe you let yourself get freaking abducted! And You never tried ever to contact me at all! Or your Mom! Do you know how worried she is! Or how worried I was! You could have died! After I took a knife for you! That would all be pointless! What about your Achilles heel?!" I had now started to ramble, but it felt so good to yell at his confused face. I wasn't expecting his next move. He forcefully grabbed to back of my neck, and brought out face together.

"Sorry," His voice was hushed, then he he kissed me. And boy! I was glad! His tongue touched my lips and I opened wider, I had missed the feeling of kissing this boy I loved. I wrapped my arms around his neck running through his soft hair I had longed for. His had stayed on my neck the other found itself to my back. Our tongues danced together, slipping into each other's mouths. I forgot we were in front of a crowd, I lots myself in Percy. His smell, ocean and just _Percy. _We got a few catcalls and 'awwww's, but Piper clearing her throat snapped me back. I grudgingly pulled away from Percy, already missing his lips. I place my forehead on to go his, he place a light kiss on the bridge of my nose.

"We have a lot to discuss," The girl who had the purple cape cut through the silence. I carefully detangled myself from Percy, still staying close.

"Kelp Head!"

"Pinecone face!"

"Barnacle breath!" Thalia pulled Percy into a bro hug, whisper insults into his ear.

"Prissy!" Clairsse was the nest to tumble off, she sent a hard punch to Percy's stomach, because he had fast reflexes he dodged it with ease. I was elated he had kept his arm tightly around my waist, staying mostly silent during his reunion with our friends. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Piper

POV

Jason went off to speak with Reyna, and Annabeth left of with Percy, that left me with Leo, The Supersized Mr. Mcshizzle Man.

"Walk with me beauty queen?" His hands twitched uncontrollably, due to his super ADHD.

"Don't call me that and sure" I crossed my arms bored, and Leo and I strolled through the glorious city of New Rome. I saw the praetor houses, and scowled. Reyna was in there, alone, with my newly found boyfriend that might have some chemistry with her, and it still might be there. The. My heart fully cracked when we passed the lake. Percy was sitting back, his legs separated and Annabeth lounging right in between, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Then Annabeth tossed her head back and laughed, she scooted up and gave Percy a quick kiss. But obviously it wasn't enough for him, he leaned back down and kissed her hard. Since I was a daughter of Aphrodite I could feel the emotions they had. It was fear, like this would be their last moments together, if they ever were alone one would be gone. I was jealous. There relationship was perfect. Yea they fought and there was the slap here and there, but they understood each other and just ugh they were just soooooo adorable! It ached my heart not to squeal Percabeth! Then I got inspiration, Annabeth was a girl, and a smart one, she should understand this.

"Leo, get their attention!" I nudged his shoulder. In a minute Leo had already crafted a small flying airplane made out of golden copper. He launched it over at the couple. it smacked Annabeth right in back. She pulled away from Percy and glared over at us. Leo waved and smiled brightly, then pointed over at me. She seemed to get the issue and waved to Percy and wandered over to us. Leo scampered over to Percy avoiding the girl talk.

"How is your relationship so perfect?" I came out faster then I thought

"What do you mean?" She laid a hand on my shoulder gently, in a friendly matter

"I mean Jason hardly touches me, and you guys just fit together, and Jason never has kissed me like that" I held back the tears threatening to spill out.

"Isn't this your department?" She gave a breathy laugh at he own joke.," We have known each other longer. And done quite a few more drastic things for each other"

"Like what?" While Percy was gone, whenever you even mention a name with the letter P she would either cry or get aggressive.

"I took a poisonous knife for him in the Titan war, he did break a few rules and ran away from camp to search for me once I was kidnapped, he held the sky for me, I gave up immortality and special powers when for Percy to be human again, and he did give up immortality for me" her eyes got a bit misty," and besides Jason is just confused, he lost his entire life, and now with Reyna, I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy." She gave a smiled that warmed my heart a bit. Percy sprinted all the way up, panting like a dog. He smelled of smoke and the tips of his hair were slightly singed.

"Leo is a mad man!" he gasped hiding behind Annabeth when Leo raced up holding a stick of metal with fire sticking out of both ends.

"We can switch now" I suggested, my heart felt lighter now that I had gotten a chat, and some new found reasons not to panic. I still dreamed of Me and Jason doing all those heroic thing just for each other, denying immortality? Crazy. Annabeth nodded to my idea and weaved her finger through Percy's. My heart still stayed faithful to Jason yet the next morning when I found them entangled with each other, I still felt a pang on my heart.


End file.
